Bending The Magician Social Link
by RuAlf
Summary: For that someone from the internet who asked for Fem!Yosuke social link. So…Female Yosuke Social Link from rank 1 to 10 and extra event (like you got from P3P once you date someone) and everything in general. If anyone want something just drop by and tell me. Could be rated to M someday.
1. 13th of April, Samegawa

**First is, congratulation for Persona 3 and 4 to thoroughly revert me into a fan of persona series. Next is that…a kick to the head for me, starting a new fic and making three more for them when I have two on-going fics. This isn't exactly a fic though…more like some kind of fill? I mean, I saw one of my screen-capture gallery and read this prompt about female Yosuke social link. And brain gears roll, boom! I made this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Persona and all its awesomeness belongs to Atlus**

**I got a few more for her rank 1 to 5 that I'll put up once I return from vacation. **

04/13, Wed

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

- !?

- You hear someone's screaming

?

"Get Awaaaaay!"

- Someone whirled past you in a bike. It's the girl from yesterday

Bleak-looking Student

"Aaauuuuugghh!"

- …That looked painful

Bleak-looking Student

"He…help…"

- Her head and torso are stuck inside the trash can

- No one seems compelled to help her

- …

- You should help her

Bleak-looking Student

"Whew, thank you so much for that! You're a savior!"

- She seems grateful

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Is your bike okay?"_

- **"Orange…"**

You don't have enough courage to tell and enough expression to reason

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Is your bike okay?"_

- **"Orange…"**

You don't have enough courage and expression

_"Are you alright?"_

- "**Is your bike okay?"**

_"Orange…"_

Bleak-looking Student

"Yep, it looks fi- HEY! You're worrying over inanimate object rather than human?"

- She looks okay

Bleak-looking student

"By the way, you're that transfer student, right? [Your name] [Last name]. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. It's nice to meet you!"

Yosuke Hanamura

"Oh yeah, have you heard the news yesterday?"

Hanamura

"The police found a dead body hanging upside down on the telephone pole"

Hanamura

"It was so bizarre that rumor started to spread across the town about an underlying message behind the set-up of the dead body"

Hanamura

"The murderer is pretty sick for creating such a scene. Then again, murdering people has already made them sick"

Hanamura

"I hope the police catch the killer soon"

- Hanamura nods to herself

Hanamura

"That's a nice watch, what time is it now?"

Hanamura

"Crap, we're late! Hop on, I'll bike you to school"

…

**This isn't the first time you saw Yosuke, but it's the first event I wrote after I saw the prompt. Soo…any request on how her Shadow would be? Messing with the HTML and got the space between paragraph like I want! WHOO-HOO! Sadly, that means, slower update to fix that HTML page…*pout*****  
**


	2. 12th of April

12/04

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

- You hear someone's screaming

?

"Y-You there, watch out!"

- Someone whirled past you in a bike and crashed headfirst to the telephone pole

Brunette Girl

"Ggggrrrgh…."

- It looks painful…

- …

- You don't know her. Rather than getting called on, you should leave her alone


	3. 12th of April, Afterschool

**I might post this story somewhere else too, somewhere that I can insert extra space between the lines. But until I found the appropriate site, I'll keep on posting here and once I find it, I'll post there too.**

* * *

12/04, After School

**Classroom**

Short-haired Girl

"Are you going to go home by yourself?"

Short-haired Girl

"If you did, why don't we go home together? By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, I sit next to you, remember?"

"_Nice to meet you!"_

**- "Who are you, again?"**

Chie Satonaka

"Dude, I sit right next to you the whole day!"

Long-haired Girl

"Chie…I think he's joking"

Satonaka

"Uh…yeah, I know. Hey, this is my friend, Yukiko Amagi"

Yukiko Amagi

"I'm sorry if we bother you"

Satonaka

"Don't apologize, Yukiko! You're making me sound like I have no manner"

- !?

- Someone approached Satonaka

Brunette Girl

"Umm…Satonaka-san, can…can I talk to you for a second?"

Satonaka

"Oh, sure, why?"

Brunette Girl

"Y-you see…I looked away for a second, for a second, okay? Just…don't get mad, please…"

Satonaka

"Why would I be mad- spill it, Hanamura!"

Brunette Girl

"I, uh, I kinda broke your CD, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

Satonaka

"You…WHAT?"

Brunette Girl

"SORRY! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

Satonaka

"H-how could you! It's perfectly crack in half! Hey, you idiot don't run away!"

- Satonaka smacked the girl in the head

- That looked painful

Brunette Girl

"Oooowww…that hurts…"

Satonaka

"How can it broke like this! I've told you four times to take care of it like you would a baby!"

Brunette Girl

"Well, I don't have a baby for one, and two, I've said that I'm sorry!"

Satonaka

"Why you-"

- Satonaka captured the girl in a headlock

- You stepped back by instinct

Satonaka

"Sorry doesn't fix the DVD, moron! You'd better buy me a new one, stat!"

Brunette Girl

"I get it! I get it! Ouch, why the harsh treatment today? You on your period or something?"

Satonaka

"Ooooh…you're asking for it!"

Amagi

"Chie…she looked sorry enough for me…"

Satonaka

"Urgh…fine"

- Satonaka let go of the girl

- The girl coughed a bit

Amagi

"Are you alright?"

Brunette Girl

"Thank you Amagi-san, I-"

Satonaka

"And…cut! Let's go home, Yukiko. Are you coming, new guy?"

- **"How about the girl?"**

"_Yeah…"_

Satonaka

"Just let her be…she'll try to gain your pity if you ask her"

Brunette Girl

"What? I do not!"

Satonaka

"You DO! Come on, Yukiko!"

Amagi

"Are you going to as well?"

- You looked at the girl

Brunette Girl

"Don't worry, I'm alright. You won't be alright if you side with me. Go on, Satonaka is not a patient customer"

- The girl looked down

- …

- You should leave her be…

* * *

**If someone still reads the badbadbathhouse live journal, I might post there, but it's been abandoned…I guess since no one posts there anymore. **


	4. 13th of April, Afterschool

13/04, After School

**Classroom**

Hanamura

"Getting used to life here, yet?"

**- "Yeah"**

"_Not quite yet"_

Hanamura

"Seriously? Wow, I needed at least two weeks to find my way around without getting lost!"

Hanamura

"It's so different here than the city. Less shops and things to do."

Hanamura

"But this small town has its own charm, though. You should see the scenery around and if you're hungry, there's the local grilled steak!"

Hanamura

"…That's…nothing special, huh?"

Hanamura

"How about…I treat you to one grilled steak? It's delicious and I know where they sell cheap, high quality meat!"

Satonaka

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hanamura

"N-nowhere in particular…"

Satonaka

"Real subtle, Hanamura. Making a move already on the new guy?"

Hanamura

"Of course not! I'm just going to treat him to the local grilled steak-"

Satonaka

"Did you just say steak?"

Hanamura

"Oh-uh-eh-euh…no?"

Satonaka

"You know, after what happened to my Trial of the Dragon, I might forgive you if you treat me as well…."

Hanamura

"What! I'll, I'll go broke!"

Satonaka

"Alright then , it's settled! Hey, Yukiko! Wanna come with?"

Hanamura

"Not Amagi-san too!"

Amagi

"I'm sorry, Chie…I really need to hurry to the inn. We've got so many customers tonight"

Satonaka

"Oh, alright. They better not overworking you, Yukiko, we have school to boot."

Amagi

"Don't worry about that. Beside, I'm not in the mood for steak too…my scale can't take it. See you tomorrow, Chie."

Satonaka

"Anyway, new guy! Let's hit the steak now!"

Hanamura

"You'll go fat in no time, Satonaka"

Satonaka

"Hmm?"

Hanamura

"L-let's go!"


	5. 13th of April, Junes

13/04

**Junes Foodcourt**

Satonaka

"This isn't steak…"

Hanamura

"I'm not blind, Chie, yes, I know it's not steak, but it's what my wallet could suffice…"

Satonaka

"You still owe me"

Hanamura

"Seriously? You literally forced your way to the treat train and now you're protesting?"

Satonaka

"The Trial of The Dragon"

Hanamura

"It's just a DVD, Satonaka"

Satonaka

"It's a Trial of The Dragon, genius! It's one of the best kung-fu movies ever made in the whole entire wide world"

Hanamura

"You said that to every DVD with chinese people standing in awkward poses on the cover"

Satonaka

"Why, you- how about you, huh? Taking a new guy to your place? Crushing after him now, aren't you?"

Hanamura

"This isn't my place and I am not crushing after (Last Name)-kun"

- ?

Hanamura

"Ah, yeah, you don't know it yet, huh?"

Satonaka

"Hanamura's father the manager of Junes"

Hanamura

"Yeah, I transferred here six months ago. After my father told us about his job promotion, my family moved in here"

Satonaka

"Six months ago…isn't that the time when local stores started closing- oh…"

Hanamura

"You can't blame it all on Junes now, can you?"

Satonaka

"S-sorry…"

- The atmosphere felt heavy

- It seems, the subject of Junes influence isn't the best topic to pursue

Gloomy Girl

"Sigh…"

Hanamura

"Oh, it's Saki-senpai. Hang on a second, I need to talk to her…"

- Hanamura approached the gloom-looking girl

Hanamura

"Hey Saki-senpai! Trouble in work?"

Saki-senpai

"Oh, hey…not really…I'm just a little beaten up"

Hanamura

"You know that you don't need to push yourself too hard in work, right? I'll listen if you have any problem"

Saki-senpai

"Thanks, Hana-chan, you're sweet as usual"

Hanamura

"Just doing my job"

"_Who's that?"_

_**- "Is that Hanamura's-"**_

Satonaka

"Sister? No, that's Saki Konishi. She's a senior in our school. Hanamura practically adores her so much like a big sister, but they are not related"

- Saki Konishi noticed you

Saki Konishi

"Is that-?"

- Konishi and Hanamura walked to the table you sit in

Konishi

"You're that new transfer student? I see…Hana-chan finally brought a boy here"

- Konishi snickered lightly

Hanamura

"H-hey!"

Konishi

"Hana-chan is a good girl as long as she doesn't get too excited about something. She tends to run her mouth in full speed if she does"

Konishi

"If she start to babble, you have to tell her up front so you won't have to put up with her rants"

Hanamura

"Th-that's enough…"

- Hanamura flushed

_**- "She's a great girl"**_

"_She's okay"_

"_Uhh…"_

Hanamura

"Wh-what?"

Konishi

"Hahaha…I'm only teasing her. She's lovely, I guess"

- Konishi patted Hanamura's head

Konishi

"Well, be kind to Hana-chan, okay? I should get back to work, now. See you all later!"

Hanamura

"W-wait, Saki-senpai!"

Konishi

"Hmm…?"

Hanamura

"I-uh…take care…"

Konishi

"Uh-huh, I will, don't worry!"

- Konishi left

Hanamura

"I'm worried of Saki-senpai"

Satonaka

"What's up with her?"

Hanamura

"Other seniors that's been working in Junes had been talking about her lately, saying bad stuffs behind her back. I'm trying to keep it down, telling them not to mock her like that, but-"

Satonaka

"Let me guess, she found out?"

Hanamura

"Apparently, they didn't just talk like that in Junes…"

Satonaka

"Just ignore them…you should talk to her to do so"

Hanamura

"Yeah, sooner or later…"

- The table went quiet

Satonaka

"H-hey, do you know that people's been talking about that thing, you know?"

Hanamura

"Mayumi Yamano's death?"

Satonaka

"Nah, why would you talk about things like that in public?"

Satonaka

"It's about the Midnight Channel. Ever heard of it?"

Hanamura

"Midnight Channel? Sappy soap opera at Midnight?"

Satonaka

"NO! Sheesh, is that all you have in your brain? They said that when you watch a turned off TV at midnight while it's raining, you'll see the face of your soul mate on the screen"

Hanamura

"Really, now? I take it, you watched and saw someone you have a crush on?"

Satonaka

"Can you be less annoying and actually put your ears to use?"

- Hanamura made a zip motion over her lips

Satonaka

"I haven't tried it, okay? But our classmates have been spitting these crazy stuffs about Mayumi Yamano is their soul mate and crap like that"

Hanamura

"Well, boys can dream, right?"

Satonaka

"Yeah, right…"

Satonaka

"Anyway, why don't we try it tonight? There'll be rain and you guys have nothing to do as well"

Hanamura

"Yeah, I'll probably procrastinate again…Screw King Moron's stupid 'Youngster Morale Nowadays' essay"

Satonaka

"Good! Tell me what you two saw, alright?"

- You spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Hanamura and Satonaka


	6. 14th of April, TV World

**This whole social-linking is going to hurt your eyes, and mine since there couldn't be any space between the paragraph no matter how many times I edit it…I apologize about this inconvenience. Enjoy it as much as you could. Because as much as I want to narrate it, it won't be as amusing as the Game Text does!**

Yosuke

"This…"

Yosuke

"Isn't this the photo we took together in Junes with the other?"

Yosuke

"W-why is it ripped?"

- Voices of people started to ring across the room

Yosuke

"Urgh, there are still people talking here…"

Voice

"How many times do I have to tell you, Saki!"

Voice

"You can't pity that Junes girl! She's a leech to our business! Quit Junes now and focus on the family shop!"

Yosuke

"Is that…Saki-senpai's father…?"

Familiar Voice

"I…"

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai?"

Saki Konishi

"I've always wanted to tell Hana – chan…"

Yosuke

"….."

Saki Konishi

"That she's a pain in the ass!"

Yosuke

"Wha-"

Saki Konishi

"Following me everywhere like a lost chick, saying 'Saki-senpai this' and 'Saki-senpai that'!"

Saki Konishi

"I'd never like an attention whore like her"

Yosuke

"….."

Saki Konishi

"It's because of her and that big department store that our business is going down"

Saki Konishi

"Everyone HATES me for being kind to her, and what do I get? A clinging annoying prat!"

Yosuke

"A…ah…w..why?"

Saki Konishi

"If only she never came to this town. If only I never told her that-"

Yosuke

"Stop that! I don't want to hear it!"

?

"Hear what? Hear how she regrets on telling you that you're different from your father? That you're you?"

Yosuke

"Huh?"

?

"'You are you, Hana-chan…don't let them get to you'"

?

"That's how she said it, right? Those sweet words to make you happy? A lie?"

Teddie

What? Two Yosukes?

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai wasn't lying about that! She truly meant it!"

Other Yosuke

"Are you Saki Konishi? Are you the bitch who teased you daily for her and her slutty friends entertainment?"

Other Yosuke

"Ooooh…I tease you because you're so cute Hana-chan, like a little sister!"

Yosuke

"She really thought I'm her little sister!"

Other Yosuke

"You know that it's not true. Are you that mental? That deluded to think of such cruel jokes as affection?"

Other Yosuke

"Admit it, you know that and you hate her just like you hate this whole town because they hate you in return. Sometimes, you wish that she's dead, right?"

Yosuke

"I-I'd never-"

Other Yosuke

"Screw Junes, screw Inaba, screw Saki-senpai! They all can go to hell for all you care!"

Yosuke

"Why are you- who are you!?"

Other Yosuke

"Who am I? Can you be more oblivious? I am you, your honest feeling realized in physical form. I'd never lie like you did"

Yosuke

"Me? I…never would've thought something like that!"

Other Yosuke

"But I'm here! I'm your shadow and I'm as real as I can be. See?"

- Shadow Yosuke moved closer to Yosuke

Shadow Yosuke

"When Saki-senpai died, I do, feel devastated. After all, she's the very first 'friend' that I got"

Shadow Yosuke

"But I also felt happy…"

Teddie

"H-happy?"

Shadow Yosuke

"That bitch finally dead. She deserved that, but then I got freaked out. Why did I feel joy? Am I an evil person to revel on someone's death?"

Yosuke

"No-…nonono…no…"

Shadow Yosuke

"I need to do something…something to conceal this feeling and trying to find her murderer sounded as good as any saint would have thought up"

Shadow Yosuke

"Getting some new cool-ass friends and a whole new world inside the TV are nice pluses"

- Shadow Yosuke leant toward Yosuke

Shadow Yosuke

"Isn't that right, me?"

Yosuke

"No, that's not true…I-you…there's no way I-"

Teddie

"Oh…I sense enormous power from Shadow Yosuke…sensei, don't let her touch Yosuke"

- You pushed Yosuke gently away from the Shadow

- Shadow Yosuke smirked at you

Shadow Yosuke

"Funny…I don't recall asking to be interfered?"

"_I'm not interfering"_

"_I don't take orders from you"_

_**-"Yosuke…"**_

Yosuke

(Last Name)-kun, I…I'm not…

Shadow Yosuke

"Face it! You're just a selfish bitch who would cling to anyone who showed you a bit of their kindness"

Yosuke

"Stop it! I-you!"

Shadow Yosuke

"Am I wrong, then? Tell me in the face if I'm wrong! Or…are you a fucking coward who couldn't?"

Yosuke

"NO! I…you're not…me…"

Shadow Yosuke

"What's that? A mouse can speak clearer!"

- Shadow Yosuke grinned

Yosuke

"You…"

- You felt bad about this

Yosuke

YOU'RE NOT ME! You could NEVER BE ME!

Shadow Yosuke

"Ehehehe…ahahahaha! Yes, that's right! I am not you. Not anymore!"

Shadow Yosuke

"I'm ME now. And although I like company, yours aren't welcomed"

Shadow Yosuke

"There can only be one..._us"_

Shadow Yosuke

"_I am a Shadow…the true self…Everything that I hate shall be crushed to pieces. You shall be the finest example of that!"_

**_*Insert Epic Fight Scene here_**

…..

Yosuke

"Urgh…"

Teddie

"Are you alright, Yosuke?"

Yosuke

"Uhh, what…happened?"

Shadow Yosuke

"…."

- Shadow Yosuke is looking this way

Yosuke

"You…you…no…"

Teddie

"That thing came from you, Yosuke. You have to accept it before it goes bear-serk again…"

Yosuke

"But-"

**- "You're still you"**

"_Everyone has a side like this"_

"_I don't want to fight again, Hanamura…"_

Yosuke

"I'm still me…"

Yosuke

"All those ugly parts…those bad things, they- dammit!"

- Yosuke chewed her lips

Yosuke

"I know it…you, you're only saying those things because you're me…and I…"

Yosuke

"Everything you said is what I am. You're me and I'm you – all of these feelings are mine"

- Shadow Yosuke smiled gently

Yosuke

"Is this my Persona?"

Yosuke

"Uhh…I felt weird…"

- Yosuke fell to her knees

- You and Teddie quickly approached her

Yosuke

"It's like my stamina's been dried…but whatever dried it also clear my head…"

Yosuke

"I will have a good dream tonight…"

- Yosuke smiled softly

Teddie

"Sensei, let's bring Yosuke back. The Shadows might be calm now, but the air here is bad for humans"

- You helped Yosuke back to her feet with Teddie's help

**There's a problem (again) with the wifi and all the hustle bustles of college, so…I wish I could post all of these Social Link events before going back to my other two stories which will have to wait until the waves of assignments died down**


	7. Rank 1

Rank 1

**Samegawa Floodplain**

Hanamura

"Hey, [Your name]-kun!"

Hanamura

"You watched the Midnight Channel yesterday? Someone was there, right?"

Hanamura

"Think whoever it was had ended up in the other side?"

Hanamura

"We should help them before they ended up like that Yamano lady and Saki-senpai"

Hanamura

"Errh…but that's me, I don't know if you want to…will you…?"

"_Of course"_

_**- "We made a promise"**_

"_There's no other choice"_

"_You decide it"_

Hanamura

"Yeah, we did make that promise to Teddie. Glad you're going to see that through"

- Hanamura smiled

Hanamura

"You know, I tried sticking my hand in the TV last night and it worked! It was bizarre and I almost yelled"

Hanamura

"Is it because I have a persona now?"

Hanamura

"This power…it could be a blessing from someone for us to solve this case"

Hanamura

"Then again, you could enter the TV before you got your persona…"

Hanamura

"And you helped me even though we just barely met…"

Hanamura

"If it's with you, I feel that we might be able to solve this case together!"

Hanamura

"…Let's do our best, partner!"

Hanamura extended her hand to you

You shook her hand

There's a faint stirring of friendship between you and Yosuke

_I art thou_

_And Thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It brings thee closer to the truth_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Magician Arcana_

-As you form a bond with Yosuke, you feel the power in your heart strengthening

- You have established The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link

- …

- Yosuke's determination in battle has been enhanced

- Yosuke can now take a mortal blow for you in battle

Yosuke

"Uhm…is it okay for me t-to call you partner? We're going to solve this together so I figured that calling you partner fits…"

"_Don't worry about that"_

"_It suits just fine"_

_**- "…."**_

Yosuke

"Ehh…is it not fine? Am I on bad term with you?"

- Yosuke is flabbergasted

- You talked with her on your walk to school


End file.
